danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:General Guidelines for Crews
Is This Really Needed? I highly doubt anyone does this anymore, and upon searching, only about five users used this (a long time ago). Since no one uses this, I suggest that it be turned into a ligitimate article, rather than a guideline page explaining the concept of several users using one file, but not just on the wiki, in Stick Ranger in general. There is also a sample page for this that is needed even less than this. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 23:02, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I might consider throwing these into a user subpage of mine. But I think more people (especially those who started the page series) need to express their opinions first before any action is done. Ivan247Talk Page 04:00, October 22, 2014 (UTC) : I guess you're right, but I don't think the creators of this are coming back any time soon :/ (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 14:07, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Then I guess I will move the page in 2 days if no one objects the decision and I will leave a redirect upon moving the pages. Ivan247Talk Page 03:09, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : Okay. Will you also move the sample page to a user subpage, then? (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 04:14, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : "I don't think the creators of this are coming back any time soon." Look right here. ;P I'm back. ;P Anyway, on one hand it does still seem like a neat concept to me. I still think it would be neat to either join or form a crew of my own one day. You do raise a good point about nobody actually using it though. I guess I'll try setting up a crew now then, see if I get any biters. If I get literally 0 biters within 2 weeks, then I've no objections to all of this being moved to Ivan's user subpages. Otherwise, I'll deem these pages to be something at least 2 people have used, and object to them being moved. : (Starrysock, are you interested? ;P Having a joint file that you can have other people make progress for you while you make progress for them? I don't mind grinding for items for any crews I'm part of. That's people's general least favorite part of Stick Ranger, yeah)? ;P (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 19:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Lol, no thanks, RadiantDarkBlaze. I'm not much of an SR player (took me over a month to get to snowfield just because I didn't play very often and wasn't that good), but you might be able to get $igma or Omega16 to join. They play a lot more than me. ;) :: I still agree with the concept, which is why I had recommended this be turned into a page explaining joint-files in general, but now maybe we could have this page and a separate one explaining the ladder? Just a thought. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 20:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :: People who don't play Stick Ranger very often but do enjoy playing Stick Ranger when they do play are the entire reason for crews to exist in my eyes. You don't even really need to be very good. All a crew really asks is that you have fun with their file. At least, that's all I'm asking for this first crew I'm starting. I just want my first crew to be a relaxed file that people can just have fun with. Since I've actually already got a Stick Ranger file going (one that I'm recording my gameplay of for the purpose of uploading it to YouTube no less), I probably won't play the crew's file that much either since I'll be focusing more on that file. :: If you got to Snowfield all by yourself at all (even if it took over a month), then evidently you enjoy Stick Ranger at least a little, right? That's all I ask if you want to join my crew: that you enjoy yourself playing the crew's file whenever you do play it. You don't even have to make any meaningful progress when you play- the main idea for this crew is for the members to have fun. (; So, what do you say? Still not interested? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:55, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Lol, yes, I do at least somewhat enjoy playing SR, but I don't really have the time anymore to be doing that. Besides, having to repeat levels doesn't really intrest me. I enjoyed the surprise of new enemies and items while I could, but not being a hard-core SR player, I don't really have intrest in building the best team possible. So again, no thanks, but if you really want recruits, try the SR comment board. ;) (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 01:03, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Mm, I dunno. I think asking around the wiki might work better, simply because this crew stuff is on the wiki. I'm really tired right now though, so my brain's really foggy. I'll think about it more later. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk)~